inazuma_eleven_go_chrono_stonefandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Rukh
Rei Rukh (レイ・ルク) is the captain and a midfielder for Perfect Cascade and later, a midfielder for El Dorado Team 03. Appearance He has pale skin tone and super short gray hair. His eyes are green, strangely his pupils are diamond-shaped. He wears the Perfect Cascade uniform, and he wears a yellow captain's band. He also wears the Raimon soccer uniforms. Plot Jurassic Era He first appeared in Episode 31, talking to someone on a device. He was in the same cave as Rockstar. He reappeared in Episode 32, along with his team, Perfect Cascade, to challenge Raimon in a soccer match and won with a score of 19-0. Sakamaki told Rei Rukh to mind control Raimon but dinosaurs interrupted it and Raimon disappeared after that. Rei Rukh and his team disappeared too. In Episode 33, Rei Rukh appeared and teleported Raimon to the soccer field. Along with his team, they launched the Plan Sixteen, which was to beat Raimon. Again, Rei Rukh told them their chances to win were near zero. But after the kick-off, Raimon's players immediately used their Mixi Maxes, at which Rei Rukh answered that it was useless. He used Plasma Shadow, an artificial keshin, and stole the ball, then passed to the others players who did the same. Due to Tobu's and Nanobana's Keshin, Raimon succeeded to defend the goal, but Sakamaki ordered Rei Rukh to use Optical Fiber, which they did. Perfect Cascade scored several goals, while Raimon's unique attempt to score had failed. Then, dinosaurs arrived to the field, disturbing the match and Raimon's players, but not Perfect Cascade's who were avoiding them easily by using Optical Fiber. The match continued in Episode 34. Rei Rukh told Raimon the match was now an infinite loop. As Fei succeeded his Mixi Max with Big and summoned his keshin, Kousoku Toushi Robin, Rei Rukh said that it wasn't enough to score, which became false when Fei scored. Later, after Raimon's second goal, Sakamaki commanded Rei Rukh to use the "Normal Dive Mode" instead of the "Practise Mode" they had been playing with. This made the players being faster and stronger, passing through Keshin Armed and hitting the players who owned these. As Sakamaki suddenly was interrupted by Toudou's call, he and the rest of the team left the match. During the travel, Sakamaki told Rei Rukh that the Second Stage Children were attacking El Dorado's base. They arrived at the headquarters to protect the elders, near the end of the episode. King Arthur Era In Episode 35, Rei Rukh was challenged by SARU to beat Matsukaze Tenma as they weren't to do it so far, in which he answered he was wrong, as it only was a question of time to beat him. In Episode 36, Rei Rukh went under the appearance of a dark knight and was controlling Master Dragon and attacked King Arthur's castle and wanted to kidnapp Aoi but kidnapped Kinako instead and went back to Master Dragon's cave. In Episode 37, Rei Rukh appeared in Master Dragon's cave. As Raimon's Entaku no Kishi arrived in it, he commanded Master Dragon to attack them, particularly King Arthur. However, due to King Arthur's Excalibur, Master Dragon was beaten and fell into the lake near a field. Then, Rei Rukh revealed that he was the dark knight and his team appeared. At the beginning of the match, he and his teammates changed their mode to "Hyper Dive Mode", which shocked Raimon and noticed that they were androids. In Episode 38, Rei Rukh, along with the others members of Perfect Cascade, used their Keshin and surrounded Fei who was advancing through the field. Then, they all used Keshin Armed together at the same time. The match became totally led by them, until Kinako and Tenma succeeded their Mixi Maxes, respectively with Master Dragon and King Arthur, which made the match turn in Raimon's favor. Perfect Cascade lost 4-3 the match and then retreated. Ragnarok Tournament He reappeared in Episode 39 along with the other El Dorado captains. He was chosen to be a member of El Dorado Team 03 and went training with his teammates. During El Dorado Team 03's meeting in Episode 40, Kirino asked him if Perfect Cascade had faced Second Stage Children's teams once. However, he answered they didn't, thus letting Tenma's team with no indication about the adverse teams' style of play and the team continue with thinking. He reappeared in Episode 44. As the match opposing his team and Garu was about to start, he told Tenma the database had been updated, and that he would now consider him as the captain, which surprised him and the others players. Then, the match started. In the match, he tried to stop Yuuchi but gor dribbled instead by Yuuchi who used Decoy Release. In episode 46, Rei Rukh stopped Fei from advancing through the field, which surprised him. Wonderbot then noticed he was an android, and thus wasn't affected by the headaches which Fei had caused to the others players. He used his Hyper Dive Mode and got the ball from one of Garu's players, and used his Keshin, Plasma Shadow and then used Keshin Armed with it. He targeted the goal, and made a shoot. However, Chet was able to catch it using his Keshin, Hakubishin Tamazusa's Shikigami Lines. He passed the ball to his teammates, which started making mighty shoots in direction of Rei Rukh. Later, Pino's shoot made Rei Rukh malfunction. He reappeared during the match between Chrono Storm and The Lagoon along with some members from Protocol Omega. Stats Game At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 116 *'Kick': 107 *'Dribbling': 136 *'Technique': 121 *'Block': 98 *'Speed': 112 *'Stamina': 104 *'Catch': 83 *'Lucky': 50 Wii Fully Upgraded *'TP': 150 *'Kick': A *'Guard': A *'Body': S *'Speed': A *'Control': S *'Catch': A Hissatsu Game *'SH Shoot Command 20' *'SH Extend Zone' *'OF Offense Command 11' *'SK Anteikan' Wii *'SH Shoot Command 20' *'OF Offense Command 18' Keshin Game *'KH Jinkou Keshin Plasma Shadow OF Level 0' Mixi Max Best Match Mixi Max *'MIMAX Everybody' **'SK Dribble Plus 20' Game Exclusive Teams *'CS Boss Charas' *'P. Heiba Robots' Trivia *Unlike other captains from El Dorado, he has a blue Sphere Device. *Just like the other players from Perfect Cascade, he never shows emotions in his voice. Category:Midfielders Category:Perfect Cascade Category:Captains Category:Boys Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User Category:Mixi Max User Category:El Dorado Team 03